


Soddisfazioni

by kanako91



Series: Un fuoco maggiore di quanto tu creda [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Maltarien segue Curvo e Tyelpo nella Terra di Mezzo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What if?, post-Nargothrond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maltarien non è contenta delle ultime azioni di Curufinwë e ha intenzione di farglielo capire una buona volta.<br/>Nel modo tutto loro di discutere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soddisfazioni

_Non_  sarebbe stata lei la prima a parlare.

Maltarien non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non sarebbe stata lei a cedere, né a fare un passo indietro. Non era andata lì per perdere.

Quell’espressione sicura di sé e quello sguardo si sarebbero sgretolati davanti ai suoi occhi, o quel viaggio – con tutta la rabbia che l’aveva guidata – si sarebbe rivelato un’enorme perdita di tempo.

Maltarien insinuò un ginocchio tra le gambe divaricate di Curufinwë ed ebbe la prima soddisfazione: lui sgranò appena gli occhi e il sorrisetto si increspò. Fu un attimo, un preziosissimo attimo.

La prima crepa, da quando Maltarien era arrivata in quella tenda.

Perché fino a quel punto, tutto aveva contribuito a farle ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Aveva dovuto  _chiedere udienza_ , nonostante i soldati l’avessero riconosciuta benissimo.

Aveva dovuto  _aspettare_  fuori da quella tenda finché non le era stato concesso di entrare.

E infine, aveva dovuto guardare quella bocca, un angolo sollevato con scherno, restare immobile e muta mentre lei sentiva rimontare in sé la rabbia, come non l’aveva mai provata da quando Curufinwë aveva lasciato il Nargothrond con suo fratello nella caccia folle per la principessa del Doriath.

Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

Lo avrebbe fatto crollare e avrebbe spazzato quel sorrisetto dal suo viso.

Maltarien lo afferrò per il mento e gli sollevò la testa, perché la guardasse dritto in faccia, non attraverso le ciglia, come se avesse avuto quella bocca terribile tra le sue gambe. Era una vista che voleva distoglierla dai suoi propositi.

Non ci sarebbe riuscito, non l’avrebbe avuta vinta.

Con tutto l’orgoglio di un principe prigioniero, Curufinwë la guardò come voleva lei, dritto negli occhi. Qualsiasi proposito di Maltarien, di inchiodarlo a quella sedia e fargli capire tutto quello che pensava delle sue recenti azioni, minacciò di fuggire dalla sua mente. Percepì solo un’ondata di desiderio liquido tra le cosce.

Spinse il ginocchio ancora più avanti e strofinò contro il calore tra le gambe di lui. Si rese conto che, con ogni probabilità, anche la sua mente era stata svuotata da qualsiasi progetto lui avesse avuto per quell’incontro.

Se Maltarien non si fosse chiusa a Curufinwë, si sarebbe accorta prima del puro e semplice bisogno che lo aveva catturato.

Una seconda soddisfazione.

Se non fosse stato che lei si sentiva più coinvolta di quanto avesse voluto.

_Non_  poteva lasciargli prendere in mano la situazione.

Il letto, però, era stato freddo per troppi anni. Da prima ancora che lui lasciasse il Nargothrond. A parte qualche eccezione, era almeno da quella terribile notte in Alqualondë che non erano più come prima, che si era rotto qualcosa nel loro matrimonio.

Curufinwë non aveva fatto nulla,  _nulla_  per risanare quella spaccatura tra loro. Per farlo, non bastava starsene seduto con le gambe divaricate, i capelli che ricadevano sulle braccia e le spalle – muscolose sotto i vestiti, come se non avesse lasciato incudine e martello da più di pochi giorni – e il volto atteggiato a quello scherno che Maltarien trovava tanto irritante e attraente in lui. Era lo scherno con cui aveva isolato suo cugino nel suo stesso regno e lo aveva mandato a morte certa, come se avesse avuto più possibilità di manovra su Artaher!

E ora stava  _pure_  indossando la collana di placche d’oro e gemme che Maltarien aveva fatto  _per lui_.

Non era  _così_  che avrebbe voluto vederlo, dopo anni di lontananza.

Maltarien si piegò di lato, senza lasciare il viso di Curufinwë, e con la mano libera sfilò lo stivaletto via dal piede. Lui non diede segni di preoccupazione, o qualsiasi altra emozione che potesse farla sentire meglio riguardo a quel bisogno che era divampato in lei.

Quella era una cosa che sarebbe cambiata  _subito_.

Bastò sfiorarlo sul cavallo dei pantaloni col piede nudo per farlo sobbalzare. Fu un movimento appena percettibile, solo lei avrebbe potuto notarlo, lei che riconosceva ogni lieve tremito di Curufinwë e sapeva dargli il giusto nome.

Maltarien gli liberò il viso, sollevò le gonne e risalì col piede lungo una coscia di lui. Quando raggiunse il cavallo dei pantaloni sotto la tunica, il sorriso di Curufinwë si incrinò un altro po’. Gli occhi erano ancora freddi, ma vi brillava qualcosa di predatorio.

Fu il suo turno di sorridere. E sottolineò quella piccola vittoria con una carezza del suo piede, trovandolo caldo e pronto come aveva sentito attraverso gli strati di vestiti.

Le mani di Curufinwë corsero alla sua caviglia, forti e dure come le ricordava, e Maltarien trasalì.

Non una parola gli uscì dalle labbra, ma i suoi occhi dicevano tutto.

_Non ti permetterò di giocare oltre._

Maltarien premette col piede contro di lui e la presa di Curufinwë si serrò intorno alla caviglia e una mano risalì al polpaccio.

Lei non stava giocando.

Dall’alto della sua intelligenza, Curufinwë  _sbagliava_  se credeva che avrebbe potuto impedirle di prendersi l’ultima soddisfazione di quell’incontro.

Maltarien liberò la caviglia e si accovacciò davanti a lui, seguita dal suo guardo. Aveva capito cosa lei voleva fare e, abbandonando gli avambracci sui braccioli del trono, le concesse di proseguire.

Non le stava  _concedendo_  un bel niente.

Non aveva capito che non si trattava di un favore, quello che voleva fargli.

E se ne sarebbe reso conto  _presto_.

Maltarien sfiorò l’interno della coscia di Curufinwë con la punta delle dita, con lentezza deliberata, senza distogliere per un attimo lo sguardo dal suo. Sembrava ancora così certo che lei stesse facendo quello che lui voleva, che Maltarien avrebbe potuto quasi rallentare il suo tocco, per fargli capire che no, non era per lui che lo stava facendo. Ma aveva una strada da seguire e raggiunse la cucitura al cavallo dei pantaloni e risalì al bordo, dove tre bottoni li tenevano chiusi. Li slacciò – uno, due, tre – e tirò fuori la camicia per accarezzare la pelle morbida e calda al di sotto.

Curufinwë fu bravo a nascondere il sussulto ma, se poteva mantenere il respiro regolare per ingannarla, il fremito del suo basso ventre sotto le dita lo avrebbe sempre tradito. Lei sollevò camicia e tunica per posare le labbra sul bordo dell’ombelico e ne tracciò il contorno con la punta della lingua, sentendo il battito del suo cuore. Era sempre stata una soddisfazione notare quei piccoli dettagli che incrinavano la compostezza quasi glaciale di Curufinwë. Era stata la sua missione personale scoprirli uno a uno durante il loro matrimonio.

Maltarien lasciò scivolare le dita lungo il basso ventre di Curufinwë, e lo prese in mano. Dovette accarezzarlo con le unghie, però, per strappargli un sibilo. Allontanò il viso per guardarlo e vide i suoi occhi bruciare per il desiderio.

Non sorrise di quella piccola vittoria. Non aveva ancora finito. Aveva appena fuso i lingotti di oro e, a quel punto, doveva lavorarli.

Con la punta della lingua, Maltarien percorse la sua lunghezza, strappando un fremito a Curufinwë, e raccolse quella prima goccia che ne imperlava la punta e lo accarezzò, su e giù, mentre il sapore di lui indugiava ancora sul suo palato.

Posò le labbra sulla punta e ne baciò la pelle. La prese in bocca, liscia e calda, premette la lingua contro di lui e Curufinwë emise un verso roco. Quei suoni avevano sempre il potere di incendiarla e questa volta l’effetto fu ancora più potente. Scivolò intorno a lui, pollice per pollice, stringendolo e accarezzandolo tra lingua e palato.

Maltarien non poteva vederlo in volto, ma poteva immaginare cosa avrebbe visto. Riusciva a vederlo con gli occhi dei ricordi – le labbra schiuse, la testa abbandonata all’indietro, i tendini del collo tesi, le palpebre calate – e il calore tra le cosce le procurò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Si ritrasse, senza risparmiargli le carezze di mani e lingua, per toccarlo e stringerlo appena più in basso, dove era morbido e vellutato e così delicato. Sentì le sue gambe sussultare per la difficoltà di restare immobili e sospirò contro di lui, accarezzandolo col fiato.

Le era mancato tutto questo.

Maltarien avrebbe ripetuto tutto da capo, con ancora più lentezza, ma lui le afferrò le braccia e la tirò su. Curufinwë la assalì con un bacio famelico e lei non gli permise di avere la meglio. Non gli avrebbe fatto nessuna concessione. E così, mentre glielo dimostrava con denti, labbra e lingua, lo strinse nella mano il necessario per passargli quel semplice messaggio.

_Le redini del gioco sono nelle mie mani, tesoro._

Curufinwë grugnì e, in risposta, la tirò a sedere sulla sue gambe.

Maltarien gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e tenne la sua testa ferma, mentre cercava di imporsi su di lui anche in quel bacio. Era riuscito a spostarla, e poteva manovrare il suo corpo quanto voleva, ma non sarebbe riuscito a smuoverla dal suo obiettivo. Non importava che le avesse slacciato il mantello e il vestito e liberato i seni da ogni costrizione, fu Maltarien a porre fine al bacio per abbassare il viso di lui, perché prendesse tra le labbra uno dei capezzoli rigidi e quasi doloranti. Quando le infilò la mano sotto la gonna, tra le gambe, fu lei a tenergli il polso e a stringergli i capelli tra le dita.

Il suo tocco ruvido e deciso era un’altra delle soddisfazioni di quell’incontro, tutta per lei, condita da quel trionfo che non c’era quando era sola. Aveva suo marito tra le braccia e, infine, dopo  _troppo_  tempo, lo sentiva di nuovo vicino, come se non fosse passato un giorno da quando avevano fatto le stesse cose alla luce degli Alberi. Gli prese il lobo dell’orecchio tra le labbra e lo succhiò, gli accarezzò col respiro la punta sensibile e gemette contro il suo collo quando lo interruppe e sedette cavalcioni su di lui.

Curufinwë la guardò negli occhi, il gelo divorato dalle fiamme. Infilò una mano tra loro e con l’altra la guidò sopra di lui, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, né rivolgerle alcun sorriso di scherno. C’era solo bisogno, nudo e crudo, senza più alcun velo a nasconderlo.

Un’ultima, grande soddisfazione.

Maltarien scivolò su di lui e il piacere la travolse al solo sentirlo dentro di lei. Si strinse intorno a lui e gli morse il labbro inferiore, mentre dal fondo della gola lui emetteva un verso, che gli vibrò nel petto e lei sentì sotto il palmo della mano.

Curufinwë la sollevò e nel farlo la spinse indietro, per strofinare quel punto così  _giusto_  dentro di lei; Maltarien gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle e premette il petto contro il suo. Le era mancato, tanto, tanto, tanto. Si abbassò su di lui e gli strappò un urlo basso, e lo fece di nuovo, e ancora una volta, e si strinse intorno a lui, finché Curufinwë non gettò la testa indietro con un grido spezzato.

Maltarien gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò e gli morse il labbro inferiore, ondeggiando i fianchi su di lui quel poco necessario perché il calore le riempisse il basso ventre e la lasciasse tremante e senza forza tra le sue braccia.

Curufinwë premette il viso contro la sua spalla, stringendole le braccia intorno alla vita, il fiato corto.

Non parlarono. Non ce n’era bisogno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, la colpa di tutto questo è di **Feanoriel** (‘ntorna!) che riesuma fan art di [Kasiopea](http://kasiopea.art.pl/en/home) e me le sventola davanti al naso (la fan art in questione è [qui](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/59/bd/0c/59bd0cc7055b443a85af374c2561cba5.jpg)).
> 
> Secondo, grazie mille a melianar e tyelemmaiwe che mi hanno gentilmente condiviso il nome della loro moglie di Curvo, per evitarmi un destino di headcanon su headcanon su un personaggio che dubito che avrò altro modo di usare. Purtroppo poi la mia mente è partita per i fatti suoi e non posso fare a meno di immaginare Maltarien orafa e da lì tutto il resto.  
> Sorry, gals.
> 
> Terzo, scrivere PWP is hard, e la mia produzione di PWP quasi in serie si è bloccata tipo subito, alla seconda/terza, visto che le altre sono bloccate ben prima del… completamento, ecco. In tutti i sensi. Anche se ogni tanto qualcosa si smuove, ma le rotelle nel mio cervello pian piano si allineano nella maniera giusta e risolvono i problemi che mi impediscono di proseguire.  
> Prima o poi tutto questo diventerà per me come bere acqua, ma devo fare pratica!
> 
> Quarto, qui ho fatto un po’ di esperimenti... contenutistici, credo siano lampanti. O dovrei dire assordanti.
> 
> E poi vabbè, io la devo piantare di commentare le mie storie, perché sennò poi escono queste idiozie tremende.
> 
> Comunque, questo what if solletica la mia fantasia e ho altre ideuzze. Chissà se vedranno mai la luce? Intanto prendiamo questa PWP così com’è, anche se (purtroppo) ha fatto partire i plotbunnies, che ora saltellano felici nel prato nella mia mente.
> 
> Ho blaterato abbastanza! Passiamo alle informazioni di servizio:
> 
>   1. Canta Finwe, che l’erba cresce!
>   2. Nope, l’info non era quella del punto 1.
>   3. La prossima settimana l’appuntamento salta, siete salve, ragazze! Con ogni probabilità anche quella dopo. Potrei ricomparire a metà Febbraio con _qualcosa_ , ma vedremo. Sarò meno attiva del solito con le risposte (pregate che riesca nella pausa pranzo, è il momento più adatto!), perché devo fare una full immersion per potervi smaronare come si deve nei prossimi mesi... con una long.  
>  Oh yes.  
>  Ci vuole la long di inizio anno! 
> 

> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e a presto, si spera!
> 
> Kan


End file.
